


Fortune Seeker

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue, Bleach, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Fate/Grand Order, Fire Emblem Heroes, Highschool DxD (Anime), Maken-Ki!, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Fantasy, Gamer Naegi Makoto, Harems, Humor, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Makoto Naegi always thought of himself as an ordinary person with no unique qualities about himself. That is, until something strange happened to him. One night, while he was sleeping, a bright light appeared in his room, which soon transformed into two womanly figures: one of purity and one of corruption. Before Makoto can ask either of them what was going on, the two figures put their hands on Makoto's chest, glowing brightly and nearly blinding him. When he wakes up, he goes on like nothing happened, until he goes to the bathroom. He sees that his member had grown substantially, and he begins to see women in a more sexual light, including his sister. Little did Makoto know, this would be the beginning of a new experience for him…
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be trying my hand at another fanfic. This time, our favorite luckster will be taking the center spotlight in a fantasy-filled adventure with action, magic, and most importantly, hot girls. Enjoy~

It was 12:55 AM. Makoto slept soundly in his bed, uninterrupted by any of the noise of whatever was going on outside. It was just him in his room, sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in his room. It hovered over Makoto for a few moments before separating into two, woman-like entities. One was bright as the sun, and the other was dark as the night.

"Mm… wha…?"

The glow from the entities caused Makoto to stir.. After a while, he opened his eyes to see the two orbs of light hovering above his head.

"Who… are you?"

The entities looked at each other, then turned to Makoto and put their hands on his chest, sending energy throughout his body. The experience caused him to fall asleep again, but his body began to glow in light and darkness.

* * *

-Morning-

For some reason, Makoto woke up more refreshed than normal. Hopping out of bed, he walked towards the window and opened it, inhaling the fresh air.

"Today is going to be a great day," he said. “I just know it.”

Makoto walked out of his room and towards the bathroom, where he ran into his little sister, Komaru.

"Good morning, Makoto," she with a huge grin.

Makoto smiled back. "Good morn- urk!"

Out of nowhere, Makoto was struck with a sudden wave of intensity. But this was no ordinary intensity, mind you.

"Makoto, what's wrong?" Komaru asked in a concerned tone.

Makoto gripped his chest tightly as his mind was flooded with obscene thoughts. Many of them involving his younger sister.

" _ Makoto, you're so lewd, lusting over your own sister. _ "

In his mind, Komaru's measurements have been changed completely. Her breasts were bountiful, her waist was slender and her ass was massive. And that's not getting into the fact that she was wearing the most lewd variation of a schoolgirl uniform he had ever laid eyes upon.

" _ You want to take me like all of your other sluts, don't you? _ "

Makoto blinked. What could she be talking about?

And in the span of a nanosecond, he got his answer.

Behind Komaru were girls from his school, all dressed in some outfit that left nothing to the imagination. Every inch of their skin and curves were on full display for him. Oh, if only he could indulge in-

"MAKOTO!" 

He was snapped out of his hormone-laced daydream when he heard Komaru shout at him.

"U-Uh, yes?"

Komaru pouted. "Geez, I've been trying to reach you for 30 minutes. Where were you?"

Makoto gaped in shock. " _ 30 minutes?! I was dazed for that long?! _ "

Komaru tilted her head. "Makoto… are you alright?"

"...Excuse me for a moment."

That was Makoto's response before rushing into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself. "Where are all these thoughts coming from? And what's this weird feeling between my legs?"

That last sentence made Makoto freeze. He looked down and his eyes widened substantially.

"Was I always this big down there?"


	2. New Day, New Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto attempts to settle into his usual routine, but last night's event makes it hard for him to do so. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this sure has gotten popular. I'm glad many of you have taken an interest in this little project of mine.

Makoto rubbed the side of his head while releasing a huge sigh as he walked to school. What he experienced at home was all kinds of awkward. It wasn't enough for him to fantasize his own sister, but also every girl he knew. He internally hoped it wouldn't happen again at school.

He had no clue what he was in for.

* * *

The school Makoto attended was no ordinary school. He attended Hope's Peak Academy, a school where the country's most talented youth are gathered to become the best at what they're great at, be it athletics, entertainment or anything in between those. However, Makoto was not either of those things. He got into the academy via a random draw and was dubbed the Ultimate Lucky Student. At first, he felt a tad insignificant being surrounded by people who were gifted in one way or another, but he gradually adjusted into his new life and made some friends along the way.

In fact, two of them were waiting by the school entrance and waved to him.

"Hey, Makoto!"

The two friends in question were Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono. Makoto smiled and made his way over to where they were.

"Hi, guys," he said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"Oh, the usual," Leon said with a big grin. "Not a lot goes on here, but it makes it all the more awesome that we can make something happen."

"I agree," Sayaka said. "Nothing can be done by just standing around."

Makoto turned to Sayaka and smiled, but it quickly went away when he got a splitting headache that came out of nowhere.

"Ngh...!"

Leon and Sayaka immediately took notice and looked concerned.

"Makoto, are you alright?" Leon asked.

"Got a... headache all of a sudden," Makoto grunted out.

Sayaka was especially concerned as she leaned closer. "Makoto, what's wrong?"

Makoto looked at Sayaka, and his headache grew even stronger. As it did, something appeared in front of him.

"Wha..."

It was a holographic screen that currently showed static, much to his confusion.

"What is that...?"

Makoto, overwhelmed by the pain, immediately passed out, the sounds of his friends' concerned cries slowly fading.

* * *

"Ugh... what happened?"

Makoto, letting out a soft groan, slowly opened his eyes. He saw that there was darkness all around him, not a fragment of light to be seen for miles.

"Where am I?"

Everywhere he looked, there was darkness. He had no idea where he was or why it was happening.

"What's going here?"

Suddenly, a small ball of light appeared in front of Makoto, much to his surprise.

"What the..."

"**Makoto Naegi, you have been chosen to fufill an age old destiny.**"

Naturally, Makoto had no idea what the ball of light was talking about. "What?"

"**Your journey will begin here, in the Void. Here, you will be faced with two paths.**"

To the right, a series of images shows Makoto being as virtuous as possible, offering help to those that need it.

"**This is the Path of the Just, where your positive attributes will skyrocket when performing acts of selflessness. Keep in mind, this path does not neccessarily make you good, for you will make choices that will make those around you wary of your intentions.**"

Another set of images was shown on the left, only they featured Makoto being ruthless, manipulative and seductive.

"**This is the Path of the Radical, where your negative attributes will increase when performing acts of an ambiguous nature. Like the other Path, this one will not make you evil, considering that some choices will make you more favorable in the eyes of those around you.**"

"This is almost like the Paragon/Renegade system from Mass Effect," Makoto said.

"**...Yes, I suppose you could say that. You have been chosen to fufill a great destiny, Makoto Naegi. One that you will surely remember. A path filled with adventure, wonders, and most of all, beautiful woman that you will want to fuck.**"

Makoto blinked in confusion. "Could you repeat that last part?"

"**Farewell, Makoto. We shall meet again.**"

A bright light englulfed Makoto once more.

* * *

"Gah!"

Makoto rose up with a start, then looked around him. He saw that he was in the infirmary.

"Can't say that I'm surprised, considering I fainted earlier," he said.

"U-Um, excuse me."

Makoto turned to his left and saw Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse from Class 77-B, standing next to him.

"Oh, hi Mikan. Have you been taking care of me while I was unconscious? Thanks for that."

Mikan nodded while blushing madly. "Y-You're welcome. I did a check up on you, and you seem to be alright."

Makoto smiled and got out of bed. "That's great."

Before he could leave, Mikan stood in front of him.

"Before you go, I want to give you a small examination."

"What examination?" Makoto asked.

Without any warning, Mikan took off her top clothing and bra, leaving her large, soft, heavy breasts exposed.

"I need to examine that big thing of yours!"

Makoto stared at her in absolute shock from her sudden request.

"...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That sure took a turn for Makoto. How will he handle this new development? Probably with his new Karma system... fufufu~


	3. Test Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tests his new power on Mikan, and his absurd situation only gets more weirder from that point onward.

Makoto had trouble registering what Mikan just did and said to him. He had recovered from fainting near the school gate, and now Mikan had suddenly offered herself to test his new endowment. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised, confused or grateful.

"Uh, Mikan... what brought this on?" Makoto asked.

"I-I saw a large bulge in your pants when I was examining you," the nurse stuttered. "I thought it would cause you discomfort, so I took your pants off... and I saw how huge it was!"

Now Makoto was the one blushing from Mikan's bold exclaimation. "W-What?!"

"I measured it from top to bottom," Mikan continued breathing heavily with steaming coming out of her mouth. "10 inches long, 8 inches thick and balls the size of oranges... it's unlike anything I've seen before!"

Makoto was blushing harder than ever. He saw how big he was when he woke up this morning, but to hear such specific details from a medical professional... it overwhelmed him.

"Am... Am I really that big to you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Mikan said, thrusting her breasts at him. "And I want you to put it between these!"

Makoto stared at Mikan's mounds. They were indeed big, probably more so than the more gifted girls in his own class. Still, he was internally struggling. Should he really use his large member on the voluptuous mounds of the bashful nurse in front of him, or does he put his desires on the back burner like any other restrained man? Truly, it is a dilemma.

Before he could voice his decision, everything around him turned black and white, including Mikan. Understandably, he was shocked.

"W-What the- what happened?"

Two screens appeared in front of Makoto. One was bright yellow, and the other was dark purple. Both of them had text written on them, detailing instructions.

**Just Action: Respectfully decline Mikan's offer and walk out of the infirmary.**

**Radical Action: Pin the timid bitch down and fuck her udders until you blast your hot load over her milk sacks.**

Makoto immediately noticed that the text detailing the Radical Action was far more explicit and vulgar than the Just Action. He thought back to what the voice told him in his dream how Just and Radical acts were not good or evil. Still, he would be lying if he said he wasn't unsure about all of it. Mikan appeared willing, but it still didn't feel right to follow the Radical text right off the bat. The words presented went against everything Makoto stood for. Sure, he was as average as a glass of water, but he wasn't in a hurry to do something... drastic.

But on the other hand, Makoto had lived an ordinary life, even before he was selected to enroll in Hope's Peak. He barely participated in public events or focused on latest trends. In layman's terms, he just went with the flow of things. Never ventured, never gained, never lost. Perhaps he should change all that, and what was presented to him would be the thing to do it.

"I was told that I had to change myself at some point," Makoto said. "I just didn't think I would have to do it this way. You gotta start somewhere, I guess. Let's see what happens."

Taking a deep breath, Makoto inched his hand towards the text of the Radical Action, preparing himself for what happens next. Once his hands touched the screen, he felt an intense wave wash over his body. Images of fire, lightning, and various naked girls rushed through his mind. It was only a few seconds, but for Makoto, it felt like eternity.

_"This.... this is unlike anything I ever felt before. And I love it."_

Once the rush subsided, Makoto had a blank look in his eyes. They were void of any life, much to Mikan's worry.

"Makoto...?"

In an instant, life returned to Makoto's eyes, only they had sinister intent. Without any warning, she grabbed Mikan by her sides and lifted her onto the bed, sitting on top of her.

"You want me to fuck these with my huge cock, don't you?" he asked in a dark, seductive tone.

Mikan was taken aback by the boy's sudden action, but couldn't help but feel aroused as she nodded slightly. Makoto grinned at her willingness.

"Good. This makes this easier."

He reached for the zipper and pulled it down, freeing his large cock. Immediately, he put it between Mikan's breasts and thrusted rapidly. The feeling was unlike anything he had. Her mounds were soft and warm, like a pair of heated pillows. As for Mikan, feeling such a hard member thrust between her breasts was overwhelming. She felt a familiar dampness between her legs while her breasts were played with.

"Feel free to voice what you're feeling now," Makoto said, grinning darkly. "Go on. Let me know how you feel."

Mikan blushed madly, but nonetheless did as she was told. "Y-Your thing feels hot between my boobs! I want you to cum all over them! Please, let me feel every bit of it!"

Makoto chuckled and thrusted faster than she ever did before. "You want my cum, huh? Well, you'll get it soon enough."

He thrusted faster, feeling his climax approaching. Mikan wanted to be covered in his cum, and he was going to give it to her.

"Open wide~!"

With one last thrust, Makoto shot a huge load all over Mikan's breasts, leaving nothing uncovered. Every inch of her mounds had a layer of his thick cum plastered all over.

"So good~" Mikan moaned, taking some of the cum and playing around with it, much to Makoto's amusement.

"You really wanted it, huh?"

Before anything else could be done, the world around him paused once more, and the two screens showed up as well.

"What the hell? Why did you have to show up now? It was getting good."

He looked at the screens again, only to see that the text was different from before.

**Just Action:** ** Clean up Mikan and hide evidence of your carnal debauchery.**

**Radical Action: Leave the bitch as she is and parade her around the school, letting all know who owns her.**

Makoto was tempted to press the other screen, but decided against it.

"This has been fun, but we gotta balance things out."

He pressed the screen containing the Just Action, and another wave go through his body. This time, images of wind, ice and more naked women appeared in his mind, giving him a sense of serenity. The sensation left as soon as it came as Makoto's eyes returned to normal. He looked at Mikan, specifically, her spunk-coated tits and smiled.

"Let's clean you up, shall we?"

Getting off of Mikan, he went to the sink and soaked a rag, then went back to the nurse to clean her off, removing any proof of what happened. Makoto gave both her breasts a small kiss before helping her put on her uniform.

"T-Thank you for fufilling my perverted request," Mikan said, blushing with a smile. "I hope you liked it."

"I enjoyed it," Makoto said, patting Mikan's head. "And it's obvious you liked it as well."

Mikan let out a joyous squeal. "W-Well, I'll see you later. Let me know if anything happens."

She left the infirmary, leaving Makoto alone.

"Well, that happened. Guess I should go to my classroom as well."

Makoto prepared to leave, but another screen appeared in front of him. Unlike the last two, it was clear, and the text was written in plain sight.

**Just Points= 1**

**Radical Points= 1**

**New Skill= Silver Tongue**

**Charm others (specifically of the female persuasion) with your smooth talking.**

Makoto was surprised by this new development. And at the same time, he was interested.

"What lies in store for me with this new power?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. That's Makoto's Karma system at work. And he gets a new skill in the process. Oh yeah, he takes up Mikan's titjob offer and she loved it fully. I hope you people enjoyed it, and don't hesitate to comment, drop constructive feedback or even leave suggestions on how Makoto can test his power even more.


	4. Fun with the Fashionista and the Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto thought that his weirdness would end with Mikan. Little did he know, it was only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies, Makoto will be dealing with Junko and Mukuro. Prepare for some increased depravity.

After his little... affair with Mikan in the infirmary, Makoto headed back to his classroom as normal. Upon reaching there, however, he was immediately bombarded by his classmates and the numerous comments that followed. Some were happy that he was okay, others were worried if he was coming down with something, and one person in particular whose name will not be mentioned for various purposes scolded him for wasting everyone's time with his poor health.

For some reason, the radical part of Makoto took exception to that remark.

Once everyone has settled down, the school life resumed as normal. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Makoto, it was just going to get even more abnormal.

* * *

It was now break time at Hope's Peak, and everyone was out of the classroom, spending it however they want. Makoto, however, didn't know how he was going to spend his free time. He thought about spending it with his friends, but given what happened with Mikan, he wasn't sure if he was prepared to delve into it again. Especially around his female classmates.

As a matter of fact, due to his new power, he began to see them in a different light.

Sayaka had her charms, and her blue hair was radiant when it shimmered in the sun.

Hina was athletic and energetic, and her breasts appeared to get bigger every few months. Probably due to the donuts.

Toko might appear plain and anti-social, but her bookworm nature and glass made her appealing in her own way.

Celeste was a mysterious, darkly seductive beauty who was alluring with her red eyes and pale skin.

Sakura might have been a hulking giant, but she still had some feminine charms.

Kyoko was equally mysterious and beautiful, and there was something about her rear that was just perfect.

Mukuro had the military vibe going for her, and those freckles seemed to add on to her cuteness.

And then there was Junko... Junko...

"Agh!"

Makoto found himself clawing at his scalp when his thoughts turned to Junko. What was there about her he could say that hasn't been said about anyone else? She was drop-dead gorgeous, intelligent beyond measure and had a great rack. His mind was plagued with thoughts of all the lewd things he wanted to do with her and the other girls in his class.

"I need something to take my mind off of these... thoughts I've been having."

Unfortunately, his lower half had other ideas it strained against his pants. Makoto knew he would have to deal with immediately before it got worse.

"Well, off to the roof."

He rushed towards his destination, unaware that two of the girls he was thinking about were closeby, hearing everything he said.

"Well, well, well," Junko mused. "The herbivore has a little secret. Although, given what's in his pants, 'little' might not be the correct word for it."

"What are planning, Junko?" Mukuro asked.

"Something that an idiot like you can figure out," Junko said, walking off in the opposite direction. "Now follow me. We got a pharmacist to visit."

Mukuro was confused, but followed her sister regardless, wondering what she had in mind.

* * *

In a bathroom stall, Makoto furiously stroked his surprisingly huge cock while breathing heavily. Considering that most of his clothes were off his body and the noticible amount of semen plastered on the door in front of him, he had been at this for quite a while.

"Ngh... cumming!"

And as he shot his 15th load on the door, his cock showed no signs of softening. As a matter of fact, it seemed to grow harder.

"What is happening?" he panted. "I keep jacking off and I'm as hard as ever." He surprised himself with his suddenly crude language. "Also, why did I say that?"

The screen appeared next him, showing his stats. At the very bottom of the screen, there was a stat the read "lust", and it had one flashing bar next to it.

"This is what happens when I'm beating my meat, huh?" Makoto mused, feeling his Radical side emerge. "That's good and all, but I don't see how that's going to get my cock to soften up."

As he prepared to stroke himself, his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and flipped it open, reading the text on the screen.

_Meet me in gymnasium. It's abandoned, so it'll be just you, me and my miserable pig of a sister. __-_Junko

Makoto pocketed his phone and released a frustrated sigh. "What the hell does she want and why is she dragging Mukuro into this? Last I checked, that freckled merc was a minute older than that manipulative model. Why is she letting her call all the shots?"

He stood up, pulled up his pants and tried to hide his erection as best as he can, along with cleaning up the mess he made with a lot of toilet paper. Once all of that was taken care of, he left the bathroom and made his way towards the gym, where Junko and Mukuro awaited him.

* * *

It didn't take long for Makoto to reach the gym. And it took even less to see why Junko had called him over.

But honestly, it didn't keep him from expressing his shock and newly-founded lust at what he was looking at.

"What's this about, Junko?"

The fashionista grinned wickedly. "Oh, can't you see for yourself, Makoto? I noticed that you were looking a little... pent-up, so I had Mukuro offer herself to help you with that." She smacks her sister's ass, causing her to yelp. "Isn't that right, Mukuro."

The soldier in question was naked, save for her boots, and on all fours. She had fake wolf ears on the top of her head, as well as a wolf tail buttblug in her ass. If that weren't enough, she was red in the face and breathing heavily, as if to emulate an actual dog in heat.

"What did you do to her, Junko?" Makoto asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Nothing much," Junko said with a shrug. "I just visited Seiko, had her pump my sister with a mild aphrodisiac and dressed her up for this occassion. Isn't that right, Mukuro~?"

Mukuro let out a small bark, then wiggled her ass with the plug inside of it.

Makoto let out a frustrated sigh. He along with everyone in his class knew that Junko would go to extreme lengths to relieve her boredom without any regards or consideration to those around them, and regrettably, her sister was among the unlucky few. But this was way beyond what he expected. What was even more shocking was that Junko had offered her sister to him on a silver platter, and judging from how hard his erection strained against his pants, it's as if she expected.

"Hey Makoto," Junko said. "I can see that bulge isn't going down on its own, anytime soon. Why don't you bust a nut into my bitch of a sister and get it over with?"

Before the student could respond, time stopped around him and was void of color. Shortly thereafter, three screens appeared before him with some new options.

**Just Action: Reprimand Junko for putting her sister in a shameful position and get her some help.**

**Radical Action: She's already dressed like a bitch, so why not fuck her like one?**

**Extreme Radical Action: Enoshima's crossed the line here. Forget the drugged-up merc. Fuck that bitch so that she'll limp down the runway on her next fashion show.**

That last option left Makoto somewhat concerned. On one hand, he couldn't deny that Junko has gone too far in doing this to her sister, but... what the screen suggested was nothing short of... excessive. However, his cock was practically begging to be released from its cloth confines. If he didn't deal with it now, it would just make things more difficult for him.

"Forgive me, Mukuro," he whispered to himself as he press the Radical screen, feeling the familiar rush of debauchery and sinful attempt surge through his body.

The blank look in his eyes returned, and Junko gave him a confused glance as he walked up to him.

"Hey, Makoto." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Makoto? What the hell is going on with you?"

Without warning, Makoto pushed Junko aside and strode over to Mukuro, kneeling behind her and freeing his throbbing cock.

"Time to give this dog a bone," he growled lustfully.

Immediately, he pushed his cock into the soldier's drenched cunt and thrusted rapidly, smacking her ass while hearing the soldier moan shamelessly.

"What a dog you are," Makoto growled into her ear. "Your cock is desperate to hold my cock even though it's wetter than a gutter. Are you that much of a slut?"

Mukuro let out a series of barks/moans as she drooled all over the floor. Every inch of her body was on fire, and Makoto only fanned the flames with every thrust and every smack. All of a sudden, he felt his upper half become exposed along with a large pair of tits press up against his back, courtesy of Junko.

"You didn't forget about me, did you~?"

She captured Makoto's lips in a lust-driven kiss, the carnal energy between them increasing. Makoto's tongue swirled with Junko's as he repeatedly fucked her sister relentlessly. It was enough for his balls to throb, as he gripped the soldier's hips tighter than ever before.

Junko seperated the liplock and stared into Makoto's eyes, giving him a simple command.

"Breed my sister."

Makoto complied immediately, hilting himself deep in Mukuro's depths and releasing his thick cum inside of her. Mukuro literally howled with pleasure as she felt the jizz fill her up. There was so much that it spilled out of her pussy and onto the floor.

Junko watched in amusement as Makoto continued thrusting inside of her sister, despite releasing a huge load.

"Looks like I just found something to amuse myself with."

Makoto thrusted fast once more, unaware that the screen popped up next to him.

**Radical Points - 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain amount of irony about posting this chapter on No Nut November.


End file.
